This invention relates to the assessment of the inclination of the left, right, upper or lower incisors relative to a reference such as the maxillary plane or the mandibular plane respectively, or the occlusal plane.
The evaluation of maxillary and mandibular incisor inclinations is an important aspect of orthodontic treatment planning, assessing treatment progress, as well as determining treatment outcome. Incisor inclination has traditionally been assessed by lateral cephalometric radiographic analysis. However, lateral cephalometric radiograph derived axial inclinations of incisors are prone to large digitised errors. In addition, radiographs may cause a small but significant mitotic risk.